Sophia Grace
Description Official youtube channel of Actress/Singer/Recording artist and Ellen Show star "Sophia Grace", Thank you to "The Ellen Show", "Nicki Minaj" and "YouTube", Contact: sophiagrace@gleamfutures.com / For Music Contact: Pinkskyentertainment@gmail.com Follow Sophia Grace: https://twitter.com/PrincessSGB https://facebook.com/SophiaGraceTheArtist https:www.instagram.com/TheRealSophiaGrace , Also Thank You All For Your Kind Comments And Support, Please Subscribe, thank you. Want to send Fan Mail to Sophia Grace? Sophia Grace Fan Mail Gleam Futures 6th Floor, 60 Charlotte Street London, W1T 2NU United Kingdom Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7hTAp6KrGY 2:31 Nicki Minaj - Super Bass By Sophia Grace Brownlee | Sophia Grace 53M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlAt6vdp9P4 1:36 Sophia Grace sings -- "Turn My Swag On" by Keri Hilson | Sophia Grace 10M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfZYcTMhlBc 4:09 The Sophia Grace & Rosie Show | Sophia Grace 13M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYaMqEDOKk8 4:31 Sophia Grace and Rosie are in the building The X Factor Video | Sophia Grace 11M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJdsk0CCfeU 4:01 Sophia Grace sings "Moment 4 Life" by Nicki Minaj | Sophia Grace 3.4M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEWkmO9qXxM 0:20 Sophia Grace & Rosie Sing With ONE DIRECTION | Sophia Grace 8.9M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIxClH0bokc 1:57 Sophia Grace & Rosie Meet One Direction On X Factor uk | Sophia Grace 4.8M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35Ucl1x8MR0 2:43 Sophia Grace and Rosie - Moment 4 Life (ft. Nicki Minaj and Drake) on the ellen show | Sophia Grace 1.6M views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMpL6JKF5Ww 3:41 Sophia Grace "Girls Just Gotta Have Fun" Official Music Video | Sophia Grace 199M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTgVB-t0H3U 0:15 Sophia Grace talks "Sam & Cat" , The new Nickelodeon Show. | Sophia Grace 2.3M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=An5cz7v1ta8 0:39 Sophia Grace - Dance Studio Session | Sophia Grace 1.7M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaJr6PfhjQI 1:44 Sophia Grace Sings "Do You Want To Build A Snowman" | Sophia Grace 8M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BG_NhzVsFM0 0:14 Sophia Grace sings "Problem" by Ariana Grande | Sophia Grace 10M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZKZs3do394 0:53 Sophia Grace sings "Beyonce" - Listen | Sophia Grace 9M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wc76r08QzZU 0:16 Sophia Grace - Best Friends (Official Video Trailer) | Sophia Grace 745K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3fFbjJnutY 3:52 Sophia Grace - LIVE phone interview with 2DayFM Sydney | Sophia Grace 580K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKbecC-uwJ4 2:21 Sophia Grace - Behind The Scenes Of "Best Friends" | Sophia Grace 561K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDePE8oirfw 0:28 Sophia Grace - Rapping in the car to "Best Friends" | Sophia Grace 2.8M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdsIVUuO7GM 4:24 Sophia Grace - "Best Friends" Official Music Video | Sophia Grace 80M views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cYUF7KpuqM 5:18 Sophia Grace - Goes To School | Sophia Grace 14M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYkCzHiXHW0 5:27 Sophia Grace - Walk In The Forest | Sophia Grace 2M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odlOL3Oz-OU 5:47 Sophia Grace - Halloween 2015 | Sophia Grace 4.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xX6RnkpmZQI 1:47 Sophia Grace - BIG NEWS | Sophia Grace 1.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yEVizj7faH8 0:38 Sophia Grace - Sings Focus | Sophia Grace 7.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3STDQbVSwyM 4:47 Sophia Grace - My Bedroom Chat | Sophia Grace 888K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCXTEzVRYPc 3:12 Sophia Grace - Loving Kubo and the Two Strings | Sophia Grace 580K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2z7ehZ8jReE 7:22 Sophia Grace | Room Tour 8M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4YoFnh93e8 4:20 Sophia Grace | Pop Star Treats: Bruno Mars Uptown Fudge (Easy Fudge Recipe) | Maker Studios SPARK 3.9M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iV-vLbnf7g 6:47 Sophia Grace | In Hollywood 1.1M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yokwiIxY6Q4 1:10 Sophia Grace - Sings "WORK" By Rihanna ft Drake with "GRACE" 8.3M views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOPbL9cWzMw 4:44 Sophia Grace | Morning Routine 9.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl5OrG5Jkx0 3:39 Sophia Grace - Girl In The Mirror - ft. Silento (Official Video) 67M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JduGQeaiwHc 4:56 Sophia Grace | Flying To LA 903K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWQyXLPS69o 3:12 Sophia Grace | Having Fun In LA 418K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6JDksW_ii8 4:36 Sophia Grace | FlyingTo New York 1.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxVIO95N-1M 7:34 Sophia Grace | In NEW YORK 2.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIwUnMcok4k 9:32 Sophia Grace | Q&A 930K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp1pOD8RREw 0:58 Sophia Grace | Disney Cruise Line Vacation 546K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO1nofSeqxg 3:26 Sophia Grace | At The Dentist 652K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzKmbCi-qhE 3:27 Sophia Grace | SpacePOP 408K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XN2e0V5S104 1:02 Sophia Grace | Sings Adele - Send My Love (To Your New Lover) 3M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJkPEYIzBtY 7:44 Sophia Grace | Check out my REAL LIFE AVATAR! 2.8M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaHf91S9sj8 4:19 Ad - Sophia Grace | WORLD OF WEIRD CHALLENGE!!!! 613K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9kU6C1Hz00 5:28 Makeup Tutorial | By Sophia Grace 7.7M views1 year ago Sophia Grace | Halloween 2016 Vlog | Day 1 573K views1 year ago Sophia Grace & Rosie | Halloween 2016 Vlog | Day 2 3.6M views1 year ago Sophia Grace | Meets "Bratayley" At Musical.ly 921K views1 year ago SOPHIA GRACE - Sings ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU 977K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Lgkdu93ikc 6:27 Sophia Grace - Flying With My Sister "Belle" 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cv0zSwvj8ow 4:13 DARK AT 3pm ? - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (DAY 1) SOPHIA GRACE 465K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVf5s39Yo18 4:54 SECRET CAT FOOTAGE - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (DAY 2) SOPHIA GRACE 240K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KYp-AmrRVk 5:31 MY SISTER "BELLE" DANCING - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (DAY 3) SOPHIA GRACE 290K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPW2FRNwD3U 2:54 SO FOGGY OUTSIDE - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (DAY 4) SOPHIA GRACE 141K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd8I4MibrIc 5:30 KATY PERRY GAVE ME THIS - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (DAY 5) By Sophia Grace 174K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8jYDl5NtYo 4:58 BEST HOT CHOCOLATE EVER - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (DAY 6) SOPHIA GRACE 122K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buc7hG7EDJ8 2:48 CHRISTMAS SHOPPING - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (DAY 7) SOPHIA GRACE 130K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nZnaGeBjBY 4:52 MAKEUP FAIL - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (DAY 8) SOPHIA GRACE 104K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbpozQMGaI0 4:16 CRAZY HAIR DAY - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (DAY 9) SOPHIA GRACE 92K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jjs3aSv2ylE 4:23 SOPHIA GRACE & BELLE - CHRISTMAS EVE - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (Day 10) 358K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8T8gEmP_VE 4:09 CHRISTMAS DAY - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (Day 11) SOPHIA GRACE 2.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FFgeMYhhtI 12:25 WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS - 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS (Day 12) SOPHIA GRACE 4.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8QYtgLirgI 19:32 SOPHIA GRACE & JOJO SIWA - BEAN BOOZLED CHALLENGE 5.6M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmUMeIagVdQ 5:36 WE JUST MADE YUMMY CARROT CAKE POPS - JUST ADD MAGIC - SOPHIA GRACE 1.5M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncNFc5Ggotk 3:00 SOPHIA GRACE - HOLLYWOOD (Official Music Video) 22M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjioUXWaygo 15:36 MY SCARY FLIGHT TO LA!!! - SOPHIA GRACE 1.1M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7W_y3W92Wc 1:41 OMG, I'm a JUDGE on TV (THE TOY BOX) 327K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niu3CCWhzpw 6:27 WHO IS MY BOYFRIEND?! | Sophia Grace Q&A 1.2M views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqL94dISEtk 8:40 WHAT I GOT FOR MY BIRTHDAY - SOPHIA GRACE 3.2M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-2l9N5Q43c 9:39 SOPHIA GRACE - BEST FRIEND CHALLENGE 1M views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GT_fHlmDS4g 9:14 LOOK WHO I GOT TO MEET | SOPHIA GRACE - Annie LeBlanc - JoJo - Danielle Cohen PLAYLIST 2017 495K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE1K8Jty63w 0:40 SOPHIA GRACE | MEET & GREET TOUR!!! 282K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-e9u22Z5kdQ 8:45 SOPHIA GRACE | MAKEUP TUTORIAL 2017 6.2M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOcV3ySXLkE 0:33 SOPHIA GRACE SINGS - ARIANA GRANDE One Last Time 4.1M views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xd8wKY3nMjg 6:31 SOPHIA GRACE | NEW MAKEUP TUTORIAL "KATY PERRY" INSPIRED 254K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RWP_5OUeA7A 14:44 SMOOTHIE CHALLENGE - SOPHIA GRACE 1.1M views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1s181OMzdu0 20:10 MAKING SLIME | SOPHIA GRACE & REBECCA ZAMOLO - Testing Instagram SLIME 6.2M views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCXXUWLbR8c 10:55 OREO CHALLENGE | SOPHIA GRACE & JESSII VEE - Blindfold Taste Test!!! 458K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdeI0IovJYE 22:53 WEIRD FOOD COMBINATIONS PEOPLE LOVE!!! SOPHIA GRACE & REBECCA ZAMOLO 2.1M views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GhH-C8uXLc 14:35 SOPHIA GRACE - AUTUMN/FALL MAKEUP INSPIRED LOOK! 974K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ACaD2NNoBg 10:18 SOPHIA GRACE | WHAT'S ON MY IPHONE !?! - MY IPHONE 7 PLUS 871K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miz9O_6d7wo 11:17 SOPHIA GRACE | Q&A - My Celebrity CRUSH!!! 334K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TE0UWh9Nob0 3:27 Sophia Grace - Why U Mad (Official Music Video) 7.5M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJJbXg8eTWk 2:58 I HAVE MY OWN CLOTHING LINE - Sophia Grace - Why U Mad Merch!!! 195K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tidYWFou-C4 18:17 WE MADE SLIME - SOPHIA GRACE - For Halloween 206K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AxJ9bfd9HU 1:30 SOPHIA GRACE Sings HAVANA - Camila Cabello (LIVE in the Studio) 4.7M views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCKafw8_Ry8 7:16 SOPHIA GRACE IN PARIS | TRAVEL VLOG 452K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fp_BFq0jnkE 16:32 CALLING MY FANS!!! - SOPHIA GRACE 221K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVixTfZ05-U 10:09 CHRISTMAS MAKEUP LOOK | SOPHIA GRACE 485K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLK9WtpGYZw 6:37 SOPHIA GRACE | CHRISTMAS VLOG 2017 - Decorating Our Christmas Tree 178K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxAHSvp5LjQ 1:14 SOPHIA GRACE SINGS - ARIANA GRANDE - Santa Tell Me 1.2M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PLZ4x0C-3I 6:58 WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS 2017 | SOPHIA GRACE 1.7M views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8DuBA8SeTg 4:59 5 MINUTE SCHOOL MAKEUP LOOK | SOPHIA GRACE 359K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTEd_z90pMg 1:35 SOPHIA GRACE SINGS - SUPER BASS FOR ELLEN DEGENERES 60TH BIRTHDAY 745K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prCBpbN33-8 29:34 TESTING PRIMARK MAKEUP | SOPHIA GRACE 365K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmA6AfXhsAw 20:18 PANCAKE ART CHALLENGE | SOPHIA GRACE & REBECCA ZAMOLO 316K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kk_inPn_vG8 3:40 SOPHIA GRACE SINGS - BRUNO MARS Finesse FT CARDI B. 631K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ektazRe4X7U 3:57 MY TRIP TO DISNEYLAND | SOPHIA GRACE 154K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kz9EfW55qA4 12:55 Universal Studios, Filming with E! & Making Slime Art | My LA Vlog 110K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h5DTAFetoo 16:25 PO BOX FAN MAIL OPENING | FAN MAIL OPENING | SOPHIA GRACE 67K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQsMYSfgjHM 5:18 Huge London Shopping Spree! | Sophia Grace 332K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqdgjnofafc 5:08 SOPHIA GRACE SINGS - WHY U MAD | Live Performance 287K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9Ae3NhZqIQ 9:18 Makeup Tutorial By Ellen Show Star Reuben De Maid | Sophia Grace 271K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAhZu0JyLds 11:33 I got to Judge the Just Dance World Cup 2018 | Sophia Grace 72K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=848unUmgXio 5:45 Sophia Grace Interviews Benedict Cumberbatch On Gender Equality, Bullying And More!!! 61K views6 days ago Category:Sophia Grace Category:YouTube Category:Parodies